


Jaws-ten.

by unitedpilots



Series: Waterparks. [1]
Category: Bandom, Jaws (Movies), Jaws - Peter Benchley, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Holidays, Jokes, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sharks, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedpilots/pseuds/unitedpilots
Summary: This entire thing is a joke please don't hate me.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Jawn Rocha
Series: Waterparks. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564387
Kudos: 3





	Jaws-ten.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awstenknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstenknight/gifts).



Awsten had been looking forward to this trip for weeks. He had been working so hard that he had quite literally almost worked himself to death (don't believe me, ask Geoff) and really needed a holiday, but that wasn't the only reason for his excitement. Awsten was also excited as it was going to be his first trip away with his boyfriend, Jawn.

The two had met on tour. Awsten was the lead singer of a band named Waterparks, whereas Jawn was a photographer and he had been assigned to take pictures of Awstens band. The two had struck it off immediately, quickly becoming firm friends before eventually Awsten had asked Jawn out a few months back and to his shock Jawn had agreed. Awsten had never been happier.

"So, where exactly is this place?" Awsten said teasingly, leaning back in his chair to put his feet up on the dash of the car. This immediately grabbed Jawn's attention and he momentarily took his eyes off the road to shove his boyfriend's feet back down. Awsten pouted.

"Awsten how many times-- that is dangerous. If I crash you could go through the window!"

"Well I trust you not to crash. But you never answered my question."

With a roll of his eyes, Jawn firmly fixed his gaze on the road once more.

"It's by the sea," he said shortly. "I think you'll like it."

"Are we staying in a hotel?"

"We are."

"What's the name of the hotel then?"

"It's called the Seafront Hotel."

"How original."

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Awsten switched on his data before typing the name of the hotel into the Google search bar. He pulled up some pictures of it, squinting at the screen and his eyes grew wide.

"Holyyyy-- dude! You never told me we were doing the whole fancy thing!"

"You never asked."

"Well, thanks but also I only brought a bunch of ratty clothes cause you said we'd be doing a whole load of adventure type stuff!"

"Did you bring your swimming trunks?"

"Mhm."

"Good, that's mostly gonna be all that you need."

It wasn't much longer before Jawn switched on his indicator and turned his car into a carpark, quickly finding a spot before parking. He climbed out then walked around to Awstens door, holding it open for him as the green haired male clambered out and goggled up at the building that was to be their home for the next couple of nights.

"I am unworthy of such splendour," Awsten mumbled under his breath and Jawn snorted.

"Awsten you always act like a fucking princess," he said. "Now come on, we should get inside. I've got something planned for after dinner."

"Already?"

Jawns face fell.

"Well....yes, unless you don't want to," he said slowly and Awsten quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, I want to!" he said. "I just didn't think we'd have much time for anything other than travelling on the first day. Let's go."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure babe."

"Okay..... Cool."

Jawn smiled and offered a hand to Awsten who happily slipped his hand into his boyfriends before heading inside the hotel.

Hotel? More like goddamn castle.

Never before had Awsten ever been in a more luxurious building.

As Jawn checked them in, Awsten stood and gazed about the lobby. 

There was a massive staircase with intricately spiralled pillars running alongside it and a humungous chandelier glistening from the ceiling. The chandelier was catching the sunlight pouring in through the windows and reflecting it in glistening shards of rainbow light which danced about the floor and walls. Awsten could also hear music and he glanced into the corner. A woman was sitting at a sleek, ebony grand piano and casting shrill notes about the room as her fingers danced across the keys. God, Awsten knew that he was a musician, but he wasn't half as good as her.

He suddenly felt extremely self conscious in his scruffy sneakers, plain black hoodie and skinny jeans. 

"Is everything quite all right for you there, sir?"

Almost jumping out of his skin, Awsten glanced to his side only to find a bell boy watching him. He was shorter than Awsten, with curly brown hair and dark eyes but he had a warm smile and Awsten almost instantly felt at ease. A name tag on the guys chest informed Awsten that his name was Otto.

"Yeah... I'm okay thanks," he said. "I'm just waiting on my boyfriend."

"I can take your bag if you'd like?"

"Uh, if you're sure."

Otto let out a light laugh. "Well yeah, it's my job," he said as Awsten fidgeted awkwardly.

"Okay well uh... thanks."

"You're most welcome, here."

Leaning forwards, Otto plucked Awstens bag out of his hands just as Jawn made his way back over with a set of keys dangling from his fingertips. 

"We're room 228," he said. "You ready Aws?"

"Mhm, Otto's helping me with my bag."

"Well that's nice of him."

Jawn and Otto both exchanged smiles before Otto set off for the room with Awsten and Jawn following close behind. Awsten felt somewhat guilty for allowing Otto to carry his heavy bag, but the shorter man seemed quite capable of carrying it alone and when they reached their room Awsten gave him a tip, causing Ottos face to light up and he thanked Awsten graciously before heading back down to the lobby.

Jawn nudged open the door, gesturing for Awsten to go inside.

"After you," he said in a playful manner and Awsten rolled his eyes fondly before going inside.

Okay, so maybe he was beginning to feel a teensy bit like a princess.

__________________

Later that evening, Jawn led Awsten down to the harbour where a rather rickety looking boat was waiting for them. A man was leaning against its rails but upon seeing the couple approaching he swung himself over the side, his lips stretching into a wide grin.

"Jawn!" he said, causing Awsten to raise an eyebrow and he looked over at his boyfriend only to find that Jawn was also grinning.

"Travis! Hey buddy, long time no see."

"Yeah no shit asshole, I was beginning to think you'd died!"

Jawn chuckled. "Not yet," he said. "But who knows, after this I might. Anyway this is my boyfriend, Awsten."

"That twinkish looking guy?"

"Yep."

"Hey, I'm not twinkish!" Awsten interjected and Travis snorted.

"All right man," he said. "Are you two ready for this?"

"We are."

Linking his arm through Awstens, Jawn clambered aboard the boat with Awsten stumbling along behind him.

"Ready for what?" Awsten asked in a bewildered tone.

"To see a shark, of course!"

"A what!?"

"Babe calm," Jawn snickered. "Come on, we should get into our wetsuits. Travis? Is there anywhere for us to change?"

"Sure, just head down those stairs. There's no fucking allowed on my boat though."

"You got it buddy, come on Aws."

Grabbing onto the rails, Jawn descended down into the hull of the boat while Awsten continued to look perfectly horrified. Amused, Travis wiggled his eyebrows at the green haired man before walking off back to the helm of the boat and Awsten followed Jawn down, only to find his boyfriend tugging two wet-suits out of his backpack.

"Here," Jawn said as he tossed one to Awsten. "Put this on."

Awsten caught the wet-suit and held it out in front of him. It looked like it would fit at least.

"So. We're actually going to see a shark?" he said as he stripped off his clothes and began to tug the wet-suit on over his swim shorts.

"Mhm, you okay with that?"

"I mean... I'm a little nervous. It's safe, right?"

"Oh yeah, it's completely safe. Travis has been bringing people down to see em for years."

"Down?"

"Well yeah. He has a cage so the shark can't bite you, but you can see it. He'll put you in the cage and lower it down."

Awsten brushed his hair out of the way of the zipper then zipped up the back of his wet-suit. He turned around to face Jawn who had also managed to shimmy his way into the tight fabric, which Awsten could appreciate how well it accentuated his boyfriends lean figure. But he decided not to dwell on that.

It would be kinda awkward if he were to suddenly find himself with a certain problem while in clothing as tight as this.

"You're doing it too, right?" he asked.

"Oh definitely, just not at the same time. The cage is too small for the both of us. You're going first."

Awsten gulped.

"I mean...okay," he agreed reluctantly.

"Cool. Let's go then."

Jawn climbed back up the stairs and Awsten followed him. 

While they had been getting dressed, Travis had steered the boat out of the harbour and by now they were out at sea. Awsten could see the hotel, well, what he thought was the hotel at least. It actually looked like a fastly shrinking dot along the horizon and Awsten couldn't help wishing that he was back in the comfort of their room. His nerves were getting the better of him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he shouted over the lapping of the waves and the rushing of the wind. 

"Yeah babe, there's nothing to worry about!" Jawn called back. "Honest! I wouldn't bring you out here if I didn't think that it was safe."

"Okay, this spots good. Are you ready to go boys!?"

"Sure Travis!"

"Well, all right then!"

The boat gradually grinded to a half and Awsten leant over the rail to peer down into the water. It was dark. So dark that Awsten couldn't see a thing, which only added to his nerves.

What if something were to happen to him down there?

What if Jawn and Travis couldn't see him and therefore, were unable to help him?

Awsten was beginning to have serious doubts about the entire situation, but it was too late to back out now.

"All right Awsten, you're up," said Travis and Awsten drew in a deep breath before walking over to stand beside him. He glanced back at Jawn who shot him a quick thumbs up as Travis helped him with his scuba gear, quickly explaining the whole situation and how Awsten was supposed to safely enter and exit the water.

"So, you good to go then?"

"I mean... I think so."

"Cool! See you in a bit then Awsten!"

__________________

Within minutes, Awsten had been completely submerged underwater. As soon as Travis had been sure that Awsten was safely inside the cage he had lowered it, and Awsten along with it. 

Man, if Awsten had thought that the water had seemed dark from above it was a hundred times worse now that he was actually in it. He could hardly see two feet in front of himself and he fumbled about for the flashlight that Travis had given him, quickly switching it on and flicking its beam back and forth through the water. Awsten was extremely grateful for the slices of vision that the torch gave him and he swam into the centre of the cage, deciding that it would be best to keep as far away from the bars as possible.

Who knew what was lurking in those waters.

Minutes passed and still, Awsten had seen nothing. Well, there had been a few fish but other than that there had been nothing too exciting and Awsten wasn't sure whether or not he should be glad. He supposed he probably should be, but he had begun to grow bored and had allowed himself to sink to the bottom of the cage where he had stretched his legs out in a sitting position across the bars, wondering when Jawn and Travis would decide that he had had enough shark watching and bring him back to the surface. 

He hoped that it would be soon.

A flash of grey suddenly jolted Awsten out of his thoughts and he stumbled backwards, jerking the beam of his torch back to where it had wandered. His eyes widened in horror and Awsten was sure that if he'd been able to, he would have screamed as he caught sight of the massive creature just outside of his cage.

It was huge, with razor sharp teeth and dark, dead looking eyes that seemed to watch Awsten as it swam past, a large, powerful looking tail cutting through the water and Awsten found himself swimming closer against his own will.

Awsten knew that he should be scared, he had been scared but there was also something very majestic about the shark that drew Awsten towards it. Luring him in. 

It seemed to comfort him, almost.

Awsten wanted to get closer.

Brushing his fingertips against the bars, Awstens breath hitched in his throat as he noticed that the shark was coming back. He sat up more and wrapped his hands around the bars, pulling himself closer, close enough that he could almost feel the shark as it swam by and time seemed to slow down as he stared deep into that dreamy dark eye. Awsten felt a shiver run up his spine.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he had first agreed to getting in that cage, but it sure wasn't this.

Awsten had never expected that setting foot in a cage would set his heart free.

Now he just had to figure out how to tell Jawn.

((If you've made it this far, well done. Go back and read the title. Please don't hate me this entire thing is a joke. ))


End file.
